Lesley Fox
Name: Lesley Modulo Fox Birthdate: November 17, 2008 Background: Mother is a Half-Blood, father (deceased) was a muggle accountant. Interesting note: every single magical relative of Lesley's is a half-blood (including grandparents and so on) History Lesley was born November 17, 2008, the exact same day as the day his Grandmother (a half blood) died. His mother and father had been married for seven years before he was born, he has a single younger brother named Jonathon Merlin Fox, who ironically enough is not a wizard. For a long time, his mother believed Lesley would turn out to be a non-wizard as he showed little if any magical talent before the age of 10. However, a few months before his twelfth birthday, Lesley received his letter from Hogwarts, much to his Mother's delight. Lesley entered Hogwarts early September, 2019. While at Hogwarts, Lesley showed an unusual talent towards Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, though he was also a very competant wizard in the areas of Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. His worst subjects were Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, which he quickly dropped after his third year (CoMC). Upon becoming a fifth year, he easily was awarded the status of prefect, a status he carried through his seventh year, though a fellow classmate was named head boy. Fulfilling everyone's expectations, he graduated with numerous NEWTs (Summer, 2027; age 18) and quickly took a position as an apprentice curse breaker for Gringotts. Lesley spent the next 3 years apprenticing curse breaking in China, India, Japan, Vietnam, and Sri Lanka. After that point (Fall, 2030; age 21) , rather than taking the position as a full time salaried curse breaker, he moved back to London and worked as a Cryptomancer at Gringotts, being in charge of protecting many of the numerous vaults there. Lesley worked in that position for 6 years (Winter, 2036; age 28), before growing tired of the endless drudgery of Goblin-driven work efficiency. Lesley decided to act as a free lance Arithmancy consultant for a few years, spending the next 3 years travelling to various locals around the world doing odd jobs for various people. A little after turning 31 (February, 2040), Lesley was offered a position as an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic. He bought a small house in Manchester and despite the decrease in pay, enjoyed his job doing theoretical work for the Ministry. Lesley therefore stayed at that position for fiteen long years, gaining a certain amount of reputation as a 'career' Unspeakable for the ministry. Indeed, he trained many of the younger generation of Unspeakables entering the ministry, and worked closely with a few others, though as was typical, Lesley tended to work alone for the most part, working only with others at the conclusion of a specific research project when entering the experimentation phase. After nearly 16 years of working for the Ministry (Current year; age 47), Lesley accepted an offer to teach at Hogwarts, ignoring the advice of many of his colleagues who had grown to consider Hogwarts a place of 'ill-repute'. Indeed, it was the fact that others he had heard of through the ministry or met directly that were teaching there that helped him come to the decision. Having heard of the recent goings on at the school however, and taking note of the oddly large number of ex-aurors at the school, Lesley is a little hesitant about the position; though, he is looking forward to relaxing after having worked as hard as he has throughout his life. Personality Lesley is a researcher and an academic through and through. He sees all aspects of life as a chance to learn and to discover. To him, everything is a problem, and all problems have a solution. While not stern or strict, he has the same expectations of those who work for him as he does himself, including students. He is organized, and has a poor tendency to think badly of those who are not. He is patient with those who try hard, and impatient with those who do not. Furthermore, he is, honest to almost a fault often not understanding why some people would be upset with him or the things he says. Lesley sees propriety as a very necessary organizing agent in society and takes it seriously. Students are to act like students, professors as professors, headmasters as headmasters, and so on. Any deviation from one's social role is as aggrevating as it is improper. Lesley is not here to make friends with students, and does not plan anything along those lines. He sees his fellow professors as his equals, and deserving of respect no matter the situation. The headmaster (headmistress) is to be respected as the administrator, though he is used to be given a large amount of freedom in his professional endeavors. All other staff are similarly to be given respect, and any students or professors not doing as much ought to be corrected in a socially proper manner. Description Professor Fox is about 5'10" talls, and a medium set man in his late fourties. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair, that is beginning to show signs of gray at the temples. He has a few wrinkles, and wears wire rimmed reading glasses. He always wears proper tweed robes, a well starched sorceror's hat, and carries a complicated looking pocket watch, his well worn wand, and a atache at all times. His face shows signs of a man who has enjoyed his life, but worked hard nonetheless. He often will give a polite smile, and despite his somewhat standoffish personality has a warm and pleasant demeanor. Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Unspeakable Category:Arithmancy Category:Class of 2027 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ministry of Magic